My love My life My lover
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the of Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...
1. Does He

Dischamber: I do not own these characters or Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Some Spain/Romano but that leaves real soon there is Germany/Italy and one of my new favs Prussia/Romano

Before i start this story i would just like to let everyone know there grammer issuses i got tired of everyone telling me that in my other 2 stories so im gonna tell ya know YES THERE IS GRAMMER problems but my computer does not have spell check so deal with it

Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...

It way late on night around 11:45 pm and his brother still wasnt home "where could he be" Romano said with a worried look on his face " he's never been this late before and he didnt come home for lunch what if he got ranover by a tank or kidnapped by those stupid allies oh my god no i cant lose my little brother "

" romano romano calm down he just running a little late im sure if he's gone germany is with him ... heh you can hardley ever seperate them " Spain said with a soothing voice it seem any time Romano got overworried/stressed that he was the only one to calm him down

" i know i know but what if that fucking potato-bastard abanded himor left him to die .. oh i cant take it anymore im going to go look for him " He said and jumped out of his chair ran to get his coat only to get tackled by a perverted Spain

" Oi Spain get off meeee i need to go him ... please " He begged and with a cute face that almost made him look like italy (almost)  
" maybe in a minute... ive got somthing else on my mind" Spain smirked leaning down

" Sp-Spain w-w-what are you doi-" only to get cut off by the spanish man's soft lips covering his own . Yes it was a calming kiss but he knew that hyper Sapnish idiot would want more & more and he just could'nt do that right now he had to find his little brother of whom he was a little over prtective of ( unless your Germany then hes really Over-protective )

At that time they heard a car pull into the drive way ( i guess you could say jeep)

*************OUTSIDE ***************  
Germany had just put the jeep in park leaned over and whipered into the Italians ear " well here we are... wanna stay out here for a little bit " grinning devilishly saying what he knew the little italian wanted to hear

" Of course my big strong nazi " Italy said mashing his and over sized nazi mouths together . Its a was firey passion not to hard but at the same time not to gentle.  
The Germanbroke the kiss , kissing down the face and bitting on the stop of the neck that he knew would get the italian moaning his name in such a beauty not even the best of artists could make a painting that could compare to it.

Standing at the front door pushing a horny Spainsh off was Romano , He knew that his brother & the Potato bastard were close friends but he never knew they wew this close there his little brother was pushed up to the window of the jeep the german's hand in his hair also playing with his curl , you could tell thing's were getting hot because of the steam on the windows of the jeep when it was only fall outside and not that cold.

Yes the to in the jeep where getting a little to friendly Italy's hands were tangled in the german's hair messing it up but that would be an improvement then how the german normally wore his hair right? Right.

Italy broke off there love making and said  
" I better get inside before you know who comes out here to kill you .. goodnight " and gave Germany one last kiss fore getting out of the jeep.

Going inside ,taking off his blue army coat . He wondered if brother was here or at spain's he was ohping spain's house but his wish did not come true his brother was in the living room sitting in his usual chair ( also sitting in spain's lap) with his leg crossed and glaring at his little brother  
" So Italy how were things with the potato-bastard today ?"  
" uhh.. same as always ...why ?"  
" you sure cause i dont recall you two everymaking out any of the other times he's dropped you off or you ever staying out this late "  
"well we do it all the time "  
" you to do what " Romano's voice inbetween yelling and calm ( not yelling not calm)  
" Duhh we do IT " Italy said rolling hos eyes and ignoring his brothers grumbling

" Aww i think you to make a cute couple " Spain said inturupting the two arguing brothers"  
" NO they dont .. all that Potato-bastard wants is my brothers body or the inheratance Grandpa Rome gave us he doesnt love my little brother "  
"YES he does and why cant you accept us , You ever think he may love me just as much as spain love you. and spain doesnt love you body or your inheratence he loves you "  
" Thats true i do " Spain said smiling  
" And you cant keep us apart i love him and theres nothing you can do to stop me "  
" yes there is i can keep you from leaving this house "  
" NO YOU CANT " Italy yelled  
" yeah there is " he said snapping ankle braclet around his brothers ankle " i didnt want it to come to this but this ankle braclet will shock you if you try to leave this house

" What that isnt fair ... Why ?"  
" cause that bastard doesnt love you and im gonna prove it "  
" how ?"  
" well tomorrow id the world meeting and Germany will see your not there , I'll tell him your sick and he he doesnt come to see you he only wants your body , if he does some your right and he loves you and i'll let you two be together "  
" I HATE YOU " Italy ran into his room slammed it shut and locked it

He sat there crying on his bed thinking  
' what if he tell's germany he cant see me cause im really really sick '  
or what if he says i got a little cold andhe could go see me and he doesnt '  
" I know he loves me i know it " he said to no-one  
*************MeanWhile*************

Germany was walking in his house  
" So how was your time with Veneziano " Purssia said his smirk growing like the cheshire cats.

" Ehh really really good " He said thinking about what happend aftorwards in said italains driveway.

" i wish his brother would dump that lazy spainish ass boyfriend of his " Purssia said glansing away

" why ? ... Oh you like Romano dont chu " The blond german stated laughing.

" NO ITS ... just i dont think that spain actually likes him or that he likes Spain ... hes just tricking himself into thinking that Spainsh-asshole loves him" Purssia blushing red as a tomato. 

It was true that Purssia had been in love with Romano for a really long time and was about to confess he love when he found out Spain and Romano were dating and spent everyday scince then trying to break them up ...but to no avael.

" oh just admit it bro your inlove with the other part of Italy ... huh werid both German's in-love with both Italain's they must have some hormoan that makes us attracked " taking bite of his sasuage he reheated up in the microwave.

"Maybe ..Maybe "

TBC  
Please Review but dont let it be grammer review s  
i want my reviews to be about how _**YOU**_ the reader liked my story and how _**YOU**_ think i should improveit i want your ideas


	2. The Dream

Dischamber: I do not own these characters or Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Some Spain/Romano but that leaves real soon there is Germany/Italy and one of my new favs Prussia/Romano

Before i start this story i would just like to let everyone know there grammer issuses i got tired of everyone telling me that in my other 2 stories so im gonna tell ya know YES THERE IS GRAMMER problems but my computer does not have spell check so deal with it

Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...

Late that night Italy snuck out of his room to find the key but once he found it je couldent get it the only way was to get it off his brothers necklace which would wake him up and he couldn't afford that .

'Damn' He thought ' How am i gonna get that key i know he's gonna tell Germany he ccant see me for some bizzaro ( writer note ; yeah idk if thats how you write the word i was thinking of plz bare with it ) reason' .

******At Germany********************

Germany woke up in cold sweat , in his dream Italy was locked away in his room ( WN; in his dream its a castle ) , and He(Germany) was in a shining armor , a sheld ( with his nations flag on it ) in one hand , a sword in the other riding along on his trusty horse japan , who was an unusual looking horse he had white fur/hair with a red gaint red spot in the middle , and a black maine and tail to most he was called the demon horse cause he alone could kill as many as 200 men at a time .  
As they rode away from the evil Allies castle dodging every obstical the Evil King America and his Beautiful yet evil Queen England threw at them . The first was a dragon named China he spat out diffrent kinds of fire so that you could never tell what kind he was going to try to kill you with . The next was horriable two headed serpanent(snake)Vampire name France  
who if determined which head bite you would eathier kill you or turn you into a creature of the night . The Last monster they faced before reaching the castle Rome was a mix between a giant-Cyclopse-and Orge named Russia who had this giant axe of fire an ice . Once all these vial Creatures where gone they rode along to the castle Rome , once there Germany said " Japan look for stairs and keep an eye out for the dragon "  
" I got it Germany just look for prince Feliciano"  
As the two split Germany seen a tower with the light on  
" at least we know where the prince is " Germany said calling for Japan tto come back

" i found some stairs but dont you think we should be more consered about those two dragons behind us "

''Huh two there should only be one "

Well theres two and happy looking one and a pissed off looking one "

When the two turned around to fight these beasts  
who suprizingly had name taggs on  
The pissed off one was named : Romano  
The Happy one was named : Spain

Japan was told to attck Spain while he would deal with Romano  
ass the four started fighting a sleepy looking prince looked down upon the sight and said "atlast my knight in shinning armor has come to rescuse me im tired out be forced here , and this ankle braclet hurts "

The Battle was over and good had one as the Knight walked up into tower to get the lovely prince

He wonder'd if the Prince would accept him , love , and such  
Upon opening the door he saw the Prince he saw the prince brushing his long brown hair it was long hair for a man it was down to his waist with he wore a long blue dress with gold trim and gold design's

Among the room was a ton of paintings mostly of pasta & christanity  
after a long scilence the prince began to speak  
" Im glad you here good Sir Knight Germany "  
" how did you know my name ? "  
" Lets put it straight this is a dream and the trails you faced where a test to prove you love and devlotion to the true italy , look at my ankle for a moment would you , see theres an ankle braclet that shocks me if i try to leave this is happening to the real italy as well , Tomarrow you will go free Italy from the clutches of his brother who has put him under house arrest the key is what you need to find it is somewhere in the Italain house hold once you find it you can have Italy , you will take him home with you and you two will live happily ever after now AWAKEN "  
Dream Italy was serious which mean that his Italy was in danger , but know he knew what he had to do

TBC ... didnt you like all the Princessy stuff i putinto this Thank you Walt Disney for you amazing movies ...

Please Review but dont let it be grammer review s  
i want my reviews to be about how _**YOU**_ the reader liked my story and how _**YOU**_ think i should improveit i want your ideas 


	3. Oh NO

Dischamber: I do not own these characters or Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Some Spain/Romano but that leaves real soon there is Germany/Italy and one of my new favs Prussia/Romano

Before i start this story i would just like to let everyone know there grammer issuses i got tired of everyone telling me that in my other 2 stories so im gonna tell ya know YES THERE IS GRAMMER problems but my computer does not have spell check so deal with it

Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...

****************************************  
He Knew something wrong,He knew his dream was telling him something. 'An ankle braclet huh ' He thought. he turn'd to see the sunlight in his room quicklyhe got on his usual attire and rushed to the italian's house .

Upon arriving he went to his little lovers bedroom window and startede to climb the vined fence looking thing that was next to it .  
Lightly he tapped on the window *tap tap tap*

Inside Italy gasped but proceded over to the window oping it letting Germany in and getting himself shocked " gahhhhhhh"  
Germany hurried over to him grabbed his shoulders as light a he could " are you ok "  
" yeah but this stupid ankle braclet wont let me out of the house... oh germany how did you know i needed you ... OH Germany i love you " Italy said then kissed Germany lightly pushing the taller man onto the bed climbing ontop of him. A few moments later Italy broke this kiss, "Oh Germany i wish you could save me from my brother he said you only loved my body and not me that you only wanted Grandpa Rome's inheratence i told him it wasent true but he put this accursed ankle braclet on me and sad if you really loved me that you would come after the World meeting and if you didnt i could never ever see you again " Italy looked at Germany with tears in his eyes  
" NO THATS not true i love you Italy and no one can ever tell you that its not true no one now wait here why i get the key from you brother and get you outta here "

Quietly Germany went into the older Italtian's room got out his swiss army knife took the blade and got the key that was on a string around Romano neck . As he was going back to he thought of what to put onto a note to tell Romano never to challenge his love for Italy

" Oh Germany you got the key oh thank you thank you thankyou "

********************TimeSkip********************

'Oh shit' Romano thought waking up to see the key missing .Rushing to his brother'sto find the key and the beaclet on the bed with a few cloths scaterd while the others were gone and there was a note that said

" _dear Romano ,  
Dont question my love for your brother he means the world to me, I love him and theres nothing you can do about it . Hate me or not i love him oh and i would never ever hurt him but you did you were one of the only few he could trust with his life but you ruined it  
__ ~Germany  
__P.S you might wanna have better sucurity , My brother has a thing for you and he might just get you while your sleeping._

"What he must really love my brother if he went through all that trouble i guess i could give them a chance but what is this about Prussia" Romano said aloud  
*creak shut step step* was all Romano heard before be knocked out by some blunt object .

" hehehe sorry Spain-tard but he's mine now and he gonna break your heart in a couple day hehehe" Prussia said picking Romano up off the ground and taking him to his house.

TBC... Please Review but dont let it be grammer review s  
i want my reviews to be about how _**YOU**_ the reader liked my story and how _**YOU**_ think i should improveit i want your ideas


	4. WHAT THE

Dischamber: I do not own these characters or Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Some Spain/Romano but that leaves real soon there is Germany/Italy and one of my new favs Prussia/Romano

Before i start this story i would just like to let everyone know there grammer issuses i got tired of everyone telling me that in my other 2 stories so im gonna tell ya know YES THERE IS GRAMMER problems but my computer does not have spell check so deal with it

Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...

' ahh what happen'd " Roamno said as he awoke in a strange place " what where am i "

" hehe your in our room Romano " Prussia said walking out of the shadow's

" PRUSSIA WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ROOM " Roamno scream'd at Prussia trying to ball his fist but realised he hands an feet where tied to each end of the soft bed .

" oh my little wife just sleep " Prussia said pulling out a pill and making Romano swallow it

When Romano was fully asleep Prussia pulled out his phone and call'd England. " yeah England can you come over here now i need you to do a little hypnotizing for me ... yeah thanks "

a Half hour later the dooor bell rang _**ding dong ding dong  
" **_Ahh England thank you for coming i need you to hypnotize Romano "

"Ahh i see... what do you want him to do " After telling England what had to been done he exused Prussia and said he would be done in half an hour .

" Okay Prussia i made him forget Spain make him think he was married to you and you two have just celebrated your 3 year anniversary ... but remember that the only way for this to become permanent is for him to _**WILLINGLY **_ kiss you if you force him to that wont make it permanit " and with that England left 

Going inside the room he saw Romano waking up " Hey sleepy head you just waking up "  
" Oh Prussia i cant belive weve been married for Three years yesterday " Romano smiled his eyes all sparkly and innocent .

"Yeah ... hey Romano"  
" Hummm..."  
" I was going to see my brother today you want to come along "  
" Oh yes i would love to Prussia " and he jump'd up into Prussia's arms and kissed him all around him and Prussia was a pink and purpleish mist.  
" Did you see something " Romano asked confussed  
" Nope not a thing ... come on lets go "

Going into Germany's driveway Prussia noticed Spain's car ,  
'Damn ' He tought ' That bastard must be here to see if Germany or Italy no where Romano is ... i thought that note was clear enough '

******INSIDE ********

_' Dear Spain ,  
I have come to realise that your not the man i need . i need a man that can sweep me off my feet , a strong charming funny handsom guy ... im sorry but your not that kinda guy ... I'm leaving you for Prussia __  
__~Romano_

_Spain Read the note aloud again to the to confussed lovers that also sat in the room .  
" vee that just doesnt sound alike my borther to mee "  
" yes i agree why would he leave you , more or less for my brother ... can i see that note"_

" humm yes just as i suspected " Germany said after pulling out another note and comparing the hand writings  
" what .. what is i- ?" Spain said loudly but was cutt off by a door bell  
" I'll get it " Germany and Italy both said  
  
As they open'd door they look'd at ht e couple with hurt and horror ,  
" Oh my little baby brother how ive missed you " Romano said hugging his brother  
" What the ...Bruder may i speak with you privately "Germany said  
" ok i guess you can talk to you r totally awesome brother for a moment "

" i know what you did "Germany said when he and Prussia walked into the kitchen leaving the to italian's alone.  
" i dont knopw what you talking about bruther" Prussia said trying to act cool  
" you know exactly what i mean i no you must have gotten England to hypnotize Romano there's no way he would act that nice , hug his brother or come with in 50 feet of you "  
" hehehe Your right little brother i did but unfortunatly for that spanish bastard romano doesnt know him and romano has been married to be for three years "  
The two germanicbrother argued for about a hour while Italy and Romano was in the living room  
" just out of curosity Romano "  
" Hummm "  
" Why did you leave Spain for Prussia "  
" Who's Spain ive been married to my darling husband Prussia for Three years yesterday "  
"whaaaaaa"  
" Okay then ..."Italy said tring to change the subject  
When Germany and Prussia finally came out of the kitchen Spain finally decided to come down .  
" Hey guys who was at the do-" But was cut of when he seen Romano , He couldn't control him self he rushed up to Romano and started chocking him with a hug.  
" Oi get ooff me you freak "  
" Romano why did you leave me "  
" Leave you i dont even know you "  
" yes you do me and you where dating for 5 years until you left me yesterday "  
" I DONT KNOW YOU and yesterday i was spending my 3 year Marriage anniversary with Prussia "  
"WHAT ?" was all Spain could say  
"Come on Prussia i think we better be going now "

TBC... Please Review but dont let it be grammer review s  
i want my reviews to be about how _**YOU**_ the reader liked my story and how _**YOU**_ think i should improveit i want your ideas


	5. Love n Time

Dischamber: I do not own these characters or Hetalia Axis Powers  
Pairings: Some Spain/Romano but that leaves real soon there is Germany/Italy and one of my new favs Prussia/Romano

Before i start this story i would just like to let everyone know there grammer issuses i got tired of everyone telling me that in my other 2 stories so im gonna tell ya know YES THERE IS GRAMMER problems but my computer does not have spell check so deal with it

Summery: Romano worry's over his brother returning home so late see's him in the arms in the Potato bastard , tests Germany's love for his brother , gets kidnapped ... wait im giving a little to much info away just read ...

Writters note : i thought i should say this in the last chapter when Spain says me and you where dating for 5 years until you left me yesterday "  
Romano was knock'd out for a day until he came to i realise that might have been a little confussing

" oh Romano are you okay ?" Prussia said as he and Romano enter'd their house

" Yes just a little upset how dare that freak say somethinig like that i dont even know him" Romano said turning to face his husband

" Oh i know somthing to help you get in upset " Prussia said smirking wiggling his eyebrows , Romano caught up on this leaning up and kissing Prussia full on the lips

Prussia got a little playful and started playing with that curl , Romano broke the kiss moaning & giggling " Pru...Ssia ... you know that tickles ... stop it hehe " He said playfully pushing Prussia to their bed climbing ontop of him and leaning down kissing him again

( Writters note : lets give these two some privacy shall we and go to Spain Italy & Germany )

"what he hell just happened" Was all Spain could say "He Purssia married 3 year anniversary " then he collasped onto the floor

" VEE ~ oh Germany what are we going to do what is with my brother .. " ITaly said i na panic voice tears in his eyes

" Its okay Italy i do have an idea of what might have happen'd " Germany said in a asuring voice wipping the tears from his beloved italian's face leaning down kissing him for comfort " Now dont cry we'll make sure he's back to normal soon "

" Ok but what if he's not what if hes like that forever "

" Dont worry he wont Prussia said he was hypnotized so we have to find a way to undo it ..." 

" ENGLAND " both of them said at the same time ...Later Germany asked England to come over ..

" May i ask unto why you have invited me over " England said sitting on the green chair 

" Well yes we know Romano has been hypnotized to think hes been been married my bruder for 3 years ... he said you did for him and we wanted to knwo if theres anyway to undo it "

" *sighs* I'll tell you the same thing i told your brother if Romano _**WILLINGLY **_ kisses him the spell will become permanit but thats the only way " taking a sip of his tea " You can tell if the spell has been put Permanit or not, Romano will be nicer to those who he know's and more hurtful to those he dosent "

" OH NO " Italy screamed " the spell has been permanit then "

" Really? that was fast then ... if you dont mind me asking how can you tell Italy "

" Welll when he was over earlier he never called a potato-bastard and he hit Spain in the side of the head "

" Oh i see well i hate to tell you there may be no other way to brake this spell I'll check ... hehe the only reason i did that for Prussia is because i owed him 20 bucks and didnt want to pay him ... i see what i can do "

And with that England left .

" I hope he finds a way to help i dont want my brother in the arms of that red-eyed bastard "

" Oh Italy if i didnt know any better your acting the way Romano acts tword me about you .. do i sence over protectiveness " Germany said laughing

"vee your being a meany hes my brother" Italy freaked out

" Yes i know i know its just your brother was overly overprotective of you because your with me & now your being overly protective because hes with Prussia, Let's think of it this was while hes with Prussia hes in less danger then when he was with Spain" Germany explained tring to get the smaller nation to calm down.

****************( to the Love Birds R&P )********************

" Ahh oh god Prussia ... ah Pruuuusssia i-i oh god im cumming ahhh" Romano Moaned and screamed in pleasure as he released a hard oragasim into his and Prussia's chests & stomachs 

Prussia was only a couple of thrusts behind him is seed filling Romano to the brim. "Have i ever told how incredable sexy you look with cum all over you body Romano " Prussia said leaning down and captureing Romano's lips ina forey passion pulling out of the smaller nation .

" You always tell me im sexy Prussia which only makes me happier that i have someone who truly loves me " Romano Beamed a Italy smile and kissed Prsssia soft on the lips .

************************( GERITA)*************************

After managing to get Italy to calm down and that Romano was safee and after getting Spain home the two lover made their way back into there room kissing softly doing so they fell on the bed with a thud ,Germany on top of corse.

" I love you Germany..." Italy said rolling ontop of Germany and kissing him

" I love you too Italy and nothing will ever change that "Germany said flipping himself ontop

" I know I know " Italy smiled and wrapped his arms around Germany's Neck

*******************(Spain)*****************************

He just sat in his room gazing at the wall and the messy but buitful pictures Romano had made yes may have had the famous artist but had not as famous but still famous artists as well the painting where abstract and not like at all

" Oh wooah (WAh*O) is me wooah is me i was a fool to think he coulod love me i mean of course everyone would C=choose Prussia over me hes a better man then i'll ever be "

TBC... Please Review but dont let it be grammer review s  
i want my reviews to be about how _**YOU**_ the reader liked my story and how _**YOU**_ think i should improveit i want your ideas


End file.
